You're Such An Idiot
by Shiro Zaffiro di Lussuria
Summary: It all started with a confession from a girl named Mizuki Sakura. And then, my heart started falling apart. Midorima x OC, Akashi x OC, slight Kagami x OC, slight Aomine x OC, Aomine x Momoi. Bad summary. Story might be better.
1. 01: A Confession

**Summary:** It all started with a confession from a girl named Mizuki Sakura. And then, my heart started falling apart.  
Midorima x OC, slight Aomine x OC, Aomine x Momoi. Rated T.

**Warning/s:** OOC-ness, wrong spelling and/or grammar.

**OC's name**: Miyamoto Yuzuki (宮本 優月)

* * *

_So, this popped up into my head. I just had to write it and yeah…here it is. I'll be updating my other stories soon enough._

_Enjoy~ ^^_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. **

* * *

**Chapter One: A Confession**

"I l-like you, Midorima-senpai! P-Please go out with me!" a girl with long, curly red hair blurted, bowing her head as she handed a certain green-haired teen a box of chocolates.

Behind the door, a girl with light purple hair let out a soft gasp. Her blonde and blue-haired companions looked at her.

"Oh. That's right. It was Valentine's Day today." She murmured, her sapphire eyes wide.

Her companions resisted the urge to facepalm at her revelation.

"Really, Yuzu…You even got chocolates today. How come you don't remember?" Aomine asked as he turned his head back to the scene unfolding in front of them. He saw that Midorima just stared at the girl unblinkingly.

"Er…I think I gave them to Mura-kun…" Yuzuki said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"…E-Enough of that. Let's see how Midorimacchi will react!" Kise said with a hint of excitement in his voice. Who would've thought that somebody would confess to – let alone like – the stoic, horoscope-obsessed teenager?

The trio decided to drop the topic of Yuzuki's chocolates and focused on the confession scene. After what seemed like an eternity, Midorima decided to speak up.

"You're…Mizuki Sakura from 1-B…right?" he asked, earning a somewhat enthusiastic nod from the blushing redhead.

_"Okay. I accept."_

His reply made the girl, as well as the three onlookers, surprised. Who knew that Midorima would agree? Not like he wouldn't; nobody had openly confessed to the shooting guard of Teiko before.

"Really? Thank you, Midorima-senpai!" Sakura squealed, hugging the teenager in delight. Midorima's emerald eyes widened at the sudden embrace.

"Let's get out of here before Midorimacchi discovers us. Let's go, Aominecchi, Yuzukicchi!" Kise grinned as he pulled the purple-haired girl by the hand and the tanned teen followed them.

* * *

"I didn't really think that the four-eyed freak would accept. I mean it's not in his personality." Aomine commented as he, Kise, and Yuzuki walked home.

"Me neither." Yuzuki agreed, nodding her head. Her pale fingers unconsciously tightened their grip around the strap of her school bag. This did not go unnoticed by the blonde and the blue-haired teen.

"Yuzukicchi, are you feeling well? You're slightly pale." Kise frowned as he gazed at the purple-haired girl's face. Yuzuki has been born fairly pale, but today, she was paler than usual.

"E-Eh? Don't worry, I'm fine, Kise-kun! It's not like I have a fever or a headache so I should be fine. No worries." Yuzuki smiled reassuringly at the blonde.

"Moreover, I want to know what happened to the chocolates that you received today, Yuzu." Aomine said out of the blue, dropping the topic of Yuzuki's sudden paleness.

"Like I said, I gave them to Mura-kun…I think." Yuzuki said, scratching the side of her cheek.

"Who gave chocolates to you, anyway, Yuzukicchi?" the blonde tilted his head.

"….."

"Well?"

"I don't remember."

Cue facepalm from the two Teiko basketball players.

"Yuzu, are you serious?!" Aomine cried at the female.

"I am serious, Aomine-kun!" she pouted, whacking Aomine upside the head, which was kind of hard for her since the tanned teen was taller than her by a lot of inches.

Kise laughed at the two. "Well, I think that Yuzukicchi just doesn't know who gave them to her."

"…"

"Ha, it seems that Kise was right!" Aomine teased, earning him a kick on the shin from their assistant coach. "Ow, that hurt, Yuzu!"

"Well, I'm going! See the two of you tomorrow, Yuzukicchi, Aominecchi!" Kise smiled brightly; waving at the two.

"I'm going then, Aomine-kun~ See you tomorrow~" Yuzuki smiled as she went off to another direction.

* * *

The next day, Yuzuki and the others gathered near the back of the school. Midorima arrived with the red-headed girl from yesterday; Sakura was clinging onto his arm.

"Oh, Shintaro's here. Yuzuki, he usually arrived with you. Why were you ahead of him?" Akashi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He told me he had to pick someone up, and he told me to go ahead without him, Akashi-kun." The purple-haired girl replied, eyeing the couple that was walking towards them.

"Yuzuki-chan, who's that girl?" Momoi asked, her pink eyes filled with confusion.

"Ah, Satsuki-chan, that's Shin-chan's new**_ girlfriend_**." Yuzuki smiled, the last word sounding like it was hard for Yuzuki to say.

"Oh, so I don't have to worry about her then~!" Momoi smiled happily.

The purple-haired girl smiled back, giving the manager a thumbs up. "Yes, you don't~ Good for you, Satsuki-chan~!"

"What's her name, Yuzuki-chan?" Kuroko asked, going beside the purple-haired girl.

"Oh, Kuroko-kun. It's Mizuki Sakura."

"Thanks, Shintaro-kun! Oh, are those your friends?" came the happy voice of the red-head.

"…Well, yes." Midorima replied, using his free hand to push up his glasses.

"Oi, Midorima. You're late." Aomine growled, crossing his arms. The tanned teen glared at the green-haired boy.

"Aomine-kun. Don't get mad. It's not Shin-chan's fault anyway." The purple-haired girl said, smiling pleadingly at Aomine. The latter just sighed and complied with her request. Turning to the red-haired girl, she asked with a sickeningly sweet smile, "_Oh, who are you~?_"

The others were surprised at this, since she had just told them who the redhead was a few moments ago. However, they didn't bother with telling her off or interrupting her. The assistant coach of Teiko must have had reasons for doing so.

Sakura smiled brightly at her. "Oh, I'm Mizuki Sakura, Miyamoto-senpai!"

"It's nice to meet you, Sakura!" Yuzuki said, giving Sakura another of her sickeningly sweet smiles. The red-haired girl seemed to think that she was smiling sincerely.

"What class are you from, Sakura?" Akashi asked as he surveyed the girl. 'Seriously…'

"Oh, I'm from 1-B, Akashi-senpai." Sakura smiled, still clinging onto the green-haired player's arm.

The bell rang, signifying the start of classes.

"Sakura, I'll be going now. Go to your class." Midorima said, giving the red-haired first year a soft smile.

"Okay, Shintaro-kun!" she said happily, giving him a peck on the cheek before skipping **–literally-** off to her class.

"Let's go, Aomine, Yuzuki." He said, turning to the two, who were looking at him strangely. "What?"

Aomine chuckled. "I never thought that a horoscope-obsessed four-eyes like you could act like_ that_!"

"Aomine-kun's right. I've been with you for so long, and I haven't even seen you act that way once!" Yuzuki giggled, holding the tanned players wrist. "Let's go to class or else Maki-sensei's going to scold us~"

Midorima could only sigh as he followed the two to class. 'Seriously, this two...'

* * *

"Yuzu, I forgot to copy Satsuki's Math homework. Can I copy yours?" Aomine whispered to the female seated beside him, who was drawing on the back of her Math notebook.

Yuzuki frowned. "No way, Aomine-kun. If you want, I can teach you about our topic so you can answer your homework."

"But that's too much work, Yuzu!" the tanned teen complained.

"Look, I'm trying to help you here. Do you want to have homework or do you want to be scolded by Kawahira-sensei? It's free period now, anyways. There's plenty of time before Math." Yuzuki said, finishing her drawing, which suspiciously looked like Aomine.

The latter peered over, taking a good look at her sketch. "Yuzu…is that me?"

"Yes, Ahomine. You were the person closest to me, and Shin-chan's so far away so I can't draw him. And I don't want to draw anyone else, so, yes. That is you." The purple-haired girl replied.

"You're good at drawing. It actually looks like me!" he exclaimed, grabbing the notebook from her desk.

"Oi, Aomine-kun! _Give it back!_ And if you even think about copying my homework, you'll be so **dead**!" Yuzuki threatened, standing up to try and pull her beloved Math notebook from Aomine's hands. However, the latter didn't seem to want to hand it to her. Aomine stood up and ran away from her, waving her notebook around tauntingly.

"Come and get it, Yuzu~" he teased, running off to the other side of the classroom. And consequently, the fuming purple-haired girl ran after him. It wasn't a walk in the park chasing Aomine because of his agility.

"Aomine-kun, give it back! Aomine-kun!" Yuzuki exclaimed, glaring at the tanned boy who was currently standing in front of the classroom, flipping through the pages of the notebook. He suddenly stopped when a certain page fluttered open in front of him.

'Oh no, I think he saw it! I'm doomed!' Yuzuki thought, her sapphire eyes filled with anxiety.

"A-Aomine-kun-"

"Yuzu, come with me." Aomine said, walking out of the classroom, Yuzuki's notebook in hand.

The said girl ran after him, earning a curious look from Midorima, who was the only one observing them. Their other classmates were too busy talking with each other to even care.

* * *

"Yuzu, what's** this** doing here?" Aomine asked with a raised eyebrow. He showed Yuzuki a particular page in her math notebook. It was the page before the purple-haired girl's drawing of Aomine.

Yuzuki looked away with a slightly flushed face, confirming to herself that Aomine had indeed seen what was written on her notebook.

"…I was planning on throwing that page away by the end of the day."

"I didn't ask what you were going to do with it by the end of the day. I asked what it is doing in your notebook."

"…It's…Well…I just had to write that there, it's not like I can keep my feelings inside for so long. I had to let it out…" Yuzuki stammered, not making eye contact with Aomine.

"Why didn't you confess?"

"I know that I'd get rejected."

"There's no way that will happen, Yuzu. You don't know that."

"But I do, Aomine-kun!"

Yuzuki's eyes were filled with tears by now. Aomine walked over to her, placing a comforting hand on her head. After a moment of silence, she decided to speak.

"Please, Aomine-kun, keep this a secret."

"Why?"

"_Please!_"

"But, Yuzu-"

"Please, Aomine-kun. .."

Yuzuki wiped her tears away.

_"Please, Aomine-kun. You can't let Shin-chan know that I have feelings for him."_

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

_So, uh, ehehe...  
Does it make any sense? ^^"_  
_Please review~!_

_It's greatly appreciated~_

_-Shiro_


	2. SOPA ALERT!

So, hello, minna-san!  
I am terribly sorry that this isn't an update, which you were hoping for, but I'll post a new one as soon as possible. Anyway, I regret to announce that SOPA is back. And I really don't want it to come back and start imprisoning us just because of, well, writing fanfiction, doing fanart, et cetera, etcetera.  
I copied this from a fellow author named Celtic Harmony when I saw that she had posted a new chapter for one of her stories. And just so you know, I'll be posting this up in ALL of my fanfics. Fellow author ryoucutie4ever, the writer of the Yugioh fan fic "Ghost of My Home", has already explained in an author's note that I copy-pasted here:

"In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offenses for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!"

I have found a petition on Change . org that will hopefully stop this damn bill for once and for all.

www . change petitions/ the-obama-administration-stop-sopa-2013#share

Now share this with everyone you know and sign the petition! WE CAN'T LET SOPA WIN!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

shadowwriter329

g1rldraco7

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

InuYoiushi

Ryoucutie4ever

Celtic Harmony

Shiro Zaffiro di Lussuria


	3. 02: Assistance

_So, first of, I'd like to thank all of you (once again)~! Just a heads up, the GoM might be OOC in this chapter. /shot I don't really know how to portray them in their state before they won their 3 consecutive championships, but I tried to make them in-character. Anyway, that aside, I hope you guys enjoy~! ^w^_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Assistance**

* * *

The next day, Yuzuki walked to Teiko by herself, and had arrived quite early. She saw a certain redhead inside a classroom, playing shogi by himself. There were no other people inside the room, however, but it was obvious that their bags were on their respective seats. It seemed that they left and decided to kill time outside the classroom.

The purple-haired female sat beside Akashi, watching him play shogi. "Hey, Akashi-kun."

Without looking up from his game, Akashi greeted her. "Hello, Yuzuki. What brings you to school so early?"

"I just wanted to arrive before everyone else. Not that I had anything to do, though. But I figured you'd be here early." Yuzuki replies, crossing her legs as she leaned back on the chair in order to see the redhead's face.

"And why is that?"

"I don't really know. Maybe it's because I guessed you would be, since it's in your personality. Has Aomine-kun or anybody else arrived yet?" she asked, twirling as strand of her hair absentmindedly.

At this point, Akashi stops playing and looks at Yuzuki, his ruby eyes boring into her sapphire ones. "Why do you ask?"

She casts her eyes on the shogi board in front of Akashi. "Well…I…he knows something that I haven't told anyone yet…so I don't really want to talk or see him right now."

"Yuzuki, what is that thing that he knows? Tell me." It didn't sound like a request. It was more of a command.

Yuzuki bit her lip, contemplating on whether she should tell Teiko's basketball team captain her secret. She figured that there was no use in hiding it from Akashi. Akashi was Akashi, and he'd know about it eventually.

"I…like Shin-chan."

Akashi discarded his shogi game completely and decided to make the blue-eyed female his top priority at the moment. "Why?"

Yuzuki looks at him with confused eyes. "'Why' what?"

"Why do you like Shintaro, Yuzuki?" Akashi asks, his voice raising a little.

"…I…He's a sweet guy, Akashi-kun, even though he won't show it. He's been so kind to me, and on top of that, he's my childhood friend. He's helped me lots of times already." Yuzuki confesses, refusing to look at the redhead.

"Then why haven't you confessed?"

"Eh?" she looks at Akashi with surprised eyes. "I can't do that! He'd reject me anyway!"

"Are you sure about that?" Akashi asks, standing up from his seat.

"Er…no…?"

"You're so hopeless, Yuzuki. You won't get anywhere if you don't confess or show him your affection." Akashi says bluntly.

"You're so blunt, Akashi-kun. So, does that mean you'll help me?" she asks, looking at the redhead with hopeful blue eyes.

"Of course. Since you're such a coward, I'll help you." He replies, giving her a small smile before walking out of the classroom.

"Now that's just mean!" she exclaims, following the redhead.

* * *

"Oh, Yuzu, you're here early."

Yuzuki looks up from her desk and sees the tanned player in front of her. He dropped his school bag and sat down on his seat. He then glances at Akashi, who was on the other side of her.

"Hey, Akashi." He says, giving him a nod.

"Daiki, did you tell anyone about Yuzuki's secret?" Akashi asks, a threatening tone in his voice.

Aomine shook his head. "Why would I? Wait – You know about Yuzu's crush on that four-eyed shit?"

"Yuzuki told me. We'll have to help her in making Shintaro realize that she has feelings for him. And Daiki…" Akashi says, standing up and walking over to Aomine's seat.

"Don't tell anybody about Yuzuki's secret or that we're helping her. Understood?" Akashi says with a smile on his face, and a pair of sharp scissors in his hand.

"Y-Yes." Aomine sweatdropped. 'Scary…'

"You really don't have to do this, guys…" Yuzuki protests.

Akashi turns to her, scissors still in his hand. "Yuzuki, I want you to do exactly as I say so that Shintaro will notice your feelings for him! We all know you're dying to tell him deep inside that heart of yours."

"A-Akashi-kun…"

"Don't worry. Daiki will cooperate with us. Isn't that right, Daiki?" he says, turning his head to face the blue-haired teen.

"…Yes."

"See, Yuzuki? There's nothing to worry about." Akashi smiles as he hides his scissors once again.

The redhead then walks out of the classroom, leaving Aomine and Yuzuki alone.

'There's no use in going against Akashi…' sighs Yuzuki.

"Man, that was scary…" Aomine mumbles as he runs a hand through his hair.

"Tell me about it. Anyway, Aomine-kun, you were earlier than usual. Why is that?" she asks, looking at the tanned teen questioningly.

"I woke up earlier than usual." He grumbles.

"Huh. Anyway, I'm still not comfortable with you and Akashi-kun helping me in confessing to Shin-chan."

"And why is that? Not that I'm concerned about you; just curious."

"Something doesn't feel right. I don't know if I'm just paranoid or whatever, but there's this feeling in my gut." She frowns, putting her chin on top of her hands that were interlaced.

"Maybe you're just paranoid. You really should confess to him already." Aomine says, resting his head on top of his arms on the desk.

"Shut up, you baka!" Yuzuki cries, throwing her pencil case at the blue-haired player.

Aomine grunts and turns his head away from her. Yuzuki frowned and got her pencil case back.

_"Shintaro-kun!"_

Yuzuki's eyes widened as she heard the high-pitched voice. She stood up from her seat and decided to peer out from behind the door. She saw Sakura hugging Midorima from behind, and she was smiling brightly. There was a light blush on the green-haired player's cheeks, although his mouth remained in a thin line.

"Oh, Sakura, what is it?" Midorima asks her, caressing her cheek briefly before removing his hand.

"Oh, I just wanted to see you, that's all! And…"

"Hm?"

"I wanted to spend time alone with you without having any of your friends with us! Miyamoto-senpai's so scary! Why is she always with you anyway, Shintaro-kun?" Sakura cries, hugging his arm tightly.

Yuzuki's sapphire eyes narrowed and were filled with jealousy, shock, sadness, and anger. Her grip on the door's edge tightened, and her mouth was set in a thin line. She continued to watch the scene, restraining herself from strangling the girl or crying or running away.

"Why would you be afraid of Yuzuki?"

"She's so scary when she smiled at me! Did you see that? And I saw her yesterday when she was talking to Aomine-senpai! She kicked him in the shin and punched his arm! Even Kise-senpai!" Sakura exclaims, hugging Midorima's arm even tighter.

"You mean yesterday morning? Yuzuki tends to smile like that. And that's in her personality; there's nothing to be scared of. Do…you want me to talk to her and tell her to stop acting like that towards you?" Midorima asks, looking away from his girlfriend with a blush on his cheeks.

"Yeah! I don't want to go near her!"

"O-Okay…I'll see you later, Sakura." He replies, walking over to the back door of the classroom.

"Okay! See you, Shintaro-kun!" she yells happily as she runs off going who knows where.

Midorima opens the door and sees Yuzuki standing near the front of the classroom, by the door. He walks over to his seat and sets down his bag before walking over to his childhood friend.

"Yuzuki?"

Yuzuki turned to face him, a smile on her face. Although, her smile wasn't anything like her bright, happy smiles or the smile that she had given Sakura. The smile seemed forced, and filled with something Midorima couldn't recognize.

"Oh, Shin-chan! You're here early!"

"I should be telling you that? You're here so early. Why?" he asks, pushing up his glasses.

"I...talked to Akashi-kun and Aomine-kun." She replies, going back to her seat although she didn't sit down.

"About what?"

"It's nothing of your concern, Shin-chan." She says bluntly, looking deep into his green eyes.

She gazed into those deep green pools. She could get lost in them for all she cares. She loved everything about the bespectacled basketball player: his hair, his beautiful eyes, his long lashes, his tsundere personality, and all the other things that made Midorima who he is. She knew everything about him…well, she thought she did. She never knew that he had fancied that curly-haired first year Sakura.

"I'm not concerned, Yuzuki. I'm just curious." He replies, pushing up his glasses and walking over to his seat.

Yuzuki frowned then walked out of the classroom, leaving Midorima staring at her seat.

He opened his bag and looked at the object next to his lunch. It was a stuffed bear wearing a taekwondo outfit[1]. It was a present from Yuzuki when he had turned 10 years old.

* * *

_[July 7, 4 years ago]_

"_Happy Birthday, Shin-chan!" the young Yuzuki greeted, hugging the green-haired boy tightly. She was wearing a white dress and light purple cardigan; her long hair tied up into a half ponytail._

_The young Midorima was blushing wildly when she hugged him. He tried to push her off of him, but Yuzuki held him tightly. When she let go, Yuzuki gave him a peck on the cheek and shoved a dark green box tied with a silver ribbon into his hands._

"_Wh-What's this?" the young Midorima asks, a blush still on his face._

"_It's my gift for you, silly! Open it!" giggled Yuzuki, giving Midorima a bright smile._

_Midorima had discovered that the purple-haired girl's present to him was a stuffed bear in a taekwondo outfit. He looked at her questioningly._

"_Ah, well, I thought it was so cute and I thought that it would be something you'd like! Looks cute, doesn't it?"_

"_Y-Yeah…" Midorima nodded his head slowly, looking at the small stuffed bear._

* * *

_[Later that night, at dinner…]_

"_Yuzuki."_

"_What is it?" she asks after swallowing a spoonful of spaghetti._

"_Is this bear lucky?" Midorima asks, waving the bear in front of her._

"_Why would you say that?"_

"_I was lucky today."_

"_Shin-chan…" sighs Yuzuki. "If you really believe you're lucky, go look up the horoscope and check Cancer's lucky item for today, geez."_

"_Okay. I'll do that later."_

* * *

'She was the reason why I'm so lucky…I'm really grateful to Yuzuki…' he thinks to himself as he zips his bag closed.

'_I don't know what I'd do without her.'_

* * *

**Translation Notes:**

[1] _You guys remember that stuffed bear Mido-chan had brought in their fight against another school, right? That's the bear. ^^_

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

_Tell me what you guys think about this chapter~!_

_I will greatly appreciate reviews and/or suggestions~!_

_~Shiro_


End file.
